


Baby come light me up, and baby I'll let you on it

by vildehellerad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight feminization, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildehellerad/pseuds/vildehellerad
Summary: Even finds a pair of panties in Isak's laundry.





	Baby come light me up, and baby I'll let you on it

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from this tweet.  
> https://twitter.com/evaesheim/status/888359891274010624  
> Thanks to Ashley (@cengizandhenrik) for motivating me to continue writing this.

Even wakes up to the sound of drawers opening and slamming shut and the sound of Isak whisper yelling "Shit!"  
"Baby?" Even calls out.  
"Sorry baby, did I wake you up?" Isak asks, walking over to the bed and kissing Even's cheek.  
"I slept through my alarm and now I'm gonna be late for school," Isak explains. "I'm leaving now but I left some laundry in the dryer last night, can you go down and get it in a little bit?" he asks Even.  
"Yeah, sure, baby," Even mumbles, already falling back asleep.  
"Okay, thank you, bye," Isak calls out and then he's out the door.

Even wakes up again around 11:00. He checks the time on his phone and immediately shoots up in bed, remembering he promised Isak he would go take his laundry out of the dryer.  
After taking five minutes to fully wake up, Even pulls on pants and a hoodie, he's not really sure if it's his or Isak's, and heads down to the basement of their apartment building.  
When Even gets back to their apartment with the laundry, he decides to fold and put away the laundry, as a nice surprise for when Isak gets home.  
Going through the laundry, Even notices two things. The first is that even though this is all Isak's laundry, half of it is clothes that originally belonged to Even that Isak just wears now. Even's heart gets a little warm at the thought of them being so domestic that their respective wardrobes have just merged into one.  
The second thing Even notices, however, is a little more shocking. Mixed in with Isak's now clean sweaters and boxer briefs is a pair of red lacy panties. Since Even definitely didn't buy them, he's a little confused as to what they're doing in Isak's laundry.  
He decides to ask Isak about it when he gets home from school and continues to fold the laundry.

Isak gets home around 1700, having texted Even that he was going to stay late at school to study with Sana for an upcoming biology test.  
When he enters their apartment he calls Even's name but doesn't get an answer, which is odd considering he is usually greeted at the door with a hello kiss and the smell of something cooking in the oven.  
Isak walks through the kitchen into the bedroom and finds Even sitting at the foot of their bed.  
"Baby, did you not hear me call your name?" Isak asks.  
Even looks up at him and pats the spot beside him at the foot of the bed. "Isak, we need to talk," Even says.  
"What, are we about to break up or something?" Isak asks, laughing at the absurdity.  
"Isak, come sit down," Even says in response.  
"Even, what the fuck? You're scaring me," Isak warns.  
"I folded your laundry today," Even starts.  
"O-kay," Isak says, still confused.  
"And I found something I've never seen before," he continues.  
"Okay? What's that?" Isak asks.  
Even gets up and opens the dresser drawer reserved for their underwear and pulls out the red panties he had found earlier that day.  
"Isak, what's going on?" Even asks, holding up the panties.  
"That's not what it looks like," Isak rushes out, going on the defensive immediately.  
"So, these aren't a pair of girls panties?" Even asks.  
"No!" Isak squeaks. "Well, they are, it's just, they're not, I'm not cheating or anything like that."  
"Yeah baby, I figured that," Even laughs. "That's why I don't know why I found them in your laundry."  
"Do we have to talk about this?" Isak asks quietly, now embarrassed.  
Even walks back to the bed and sits down beside Isak again and takes his hand. "Isak, are they yours?"  
Isak won't look up to meet Even's eyes. After a moment, he just nods.  
"Baby, why didn't you tell me you have them?" Even asks.  
Isak lets out a sigh. "It's embarrassing, and I didn't know how you would feel about it," he confesses.  
Even moves Isak's hand over his crotch, where Isak can feel that Even is hard through the fabric of his jeans. "Baby, does it feel like I'm not totally on board with this?" Even asks incredulously. "When did you wear them?" Even asks.  
Isak lets out a huff. "Sometimes when you're at work I put them on," he admits.  
"Do they make you feel pretty, baby?" Even asks. Isak lets out a whimper in lieu of an answer.  
Even leans over to catch Isak's lips in a kiss, which Isak immediately moans into, opening his mouth for Even, who breaks off. Isak lets out a whimper.  
"Go put them on, baby," Even instructs as he hands the panties to Isak.  
Isak goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. As he's waiting, Even strips off his shirt and pants and sits back on the bed clad in only his boxers.  
A few minutes later, Isak emerges from the bathroom in only the red panties and Even hardens even more just at the sight. The red goes perfectly with Isak's pale skin and the pink blush that's creeping up Isak's face. Even can see the outline of Isak's hard cock through the panties and he's ready to absolutely devour his baby.  
"Come here, pretty boy," Even says as he pats his lap, coaxing Isak forward.  
Isak crosses the room and straddles Even's lap. Even immediately lays a few sloppy, open mouthed kisses down Isak's jaw and neck, holding the small of Isak's back as he continues to kiss down his chest, eventually arriving at Isak's nipples and putting his mouth over the left one and sucking. Isak lets out a delicious moan at that and grips tight onto Even's hair as he tries to grind down onto Even's cock to get some friction, but Even just grips harder on Isak's hips, which Isak tries to wriggle out of to continue grinding.  
"Isak, stop," Even commands, which he enunciates with a light slap to Isak's lacy ass. "Are you gonna be a good boy? Or am I gonna have to tie you up?" Even asks.  
"No, Daddy, I'll be good," Isak rushes out.  
"Lay down on your back, baby," Even tells him while rubbing a soothing hand on Isak's thigh.  
Isak gets off Even's lap and lays down on the bed.  
"God, you're beautiful, sweetheart," Even breathes out as if he can't believe a boy this breathtaking is all his, which he can't.  
Even gets onto the bed then and reaches past Isak for the lube they keep under the pillow. As he opens the cap and slicks up his fingers he takes another look at Isak, who is all spread out on the bed, completely flushed from his ears to his chest. Isak looks completely wrecked already, and Even has barely touched him.  
"You ready, baby boy?" Even asks as he moves Isak's panties to the side and circles a finger over his rim. Isak just moans in response and pushes his hips up to try to get Even to push his finger into him.  
Even makes quick work of fingering Isak, quickly slipping in two, then three fingers to loosen up his boy. By the time Even removes his fingers and lubes up his cock, Isak looks desperate for it, reaching for Even.  
"Isak, stop," Even says for the second time. Isak obeys and puts his hands by his sides and waits for Even to do something as patiently as he can.  
"Good boy," Even praises. "Now, turn over, baby, on your hands and knees."  
Isak gets up and turns over quickly, desperate for Even to finally fuck him.  
When Isak gets onto his hands and knees, Even grabs him by the hips and pulls the boy towards him forcefully. He pulls Isak's panties aside once again and teases Isak's hole by rubbing his lubed up cock around his baby's hole.  
Finally, Even slips his cock into Isak's stretched hole, slowly pushing in inch by inch. Even's not even halfway inside Isak when he hears Isak whimper out, "Daddy, please, go faster, I can take it."  
Even stops completely. "Beg for it, baby," he requests.  
"Please Daddy, please fuck me. I need your big cock to fuck me hard and fast. Please, I'll be a good boy."  
Instead of answering, Even pushes the rest of his cock in without warning, causing Isak to let out a long and low moan. Instead of waiting for Isak to adjust like he usually would, Even pulls almost all the way out before slamming his cock back into Isak's hole, his hips slapping loudly against Isak's ass. After that he starts a fast rhythm, and the only noise to be heard in the room is the obscene sound of Isak moaning louder and louder and the slap of Even's hips against his ass, along with the occasional grunt or praise from Even.  
"Baby, you look so pretty in these panties," Even says as he's still thrusting into his boy. "Don't know why you didn't tell me about this before, love seeing you like this."  
"Even, fuck," Isak says in between moans, "fuck I'm gonna come."  
At that, Even pulls out, causing Isak to whimper and push his hips back.  
"Baby, want you to ride me until you come," Even tells him while running a hand up and down his ass cheek soothingly.  
Isak gets up and straddles Even, right away reaching for his cock to line it up, and sinks down.  
Desperate to come, Isak starts a fast pace, running his hands up and down Even's chest as he moves just right and the tip of Even's dick presses against Isak's spot.  
"Come on baby," Even coaxes him, "come for me."  
Isak starts to move up and down Even's cock even more frequently, and after another minute comes, moaning Even's name.  
He slumps down onto Even's chest as Even starts to thrust in and out of his baby's used hole. Even thrusts once, twice more, and then he's coming, as he feels Isak tighten around him to milk out the rest of his orgasm.  
When Even finishes coming, he pulls out of Isak slowly and situates Isak so he's laying on the bed, exhausted from his intense orgasm. Even gently pulls off Isak's panties and cleans him off with the roll of toilet paper on their dresser. He tucks Isak into bed and curls up next to him, pressing soft kisses all over his face.  
"Mmh, I should do that more often," Isak says, already sounding like he's on the verge of falling asleep.  
"What's that, baby?" Even asks him.  
"Wear those panties, you get so controlling, it's hot," Isak says.  
"You really should, baby. You were so needy tonight, I loved it," Even agrees.  
"Maybe we'll make this a regular thing," Isak says as he drifts off. Needless to say it does become a regular thing between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me/ send prompts to my twitter (@isakyaxi) or my tumblr (vildehellerad.tumblr.com)


End file.
